


Mulberry Wine

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anxiety, Babies, British, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Cigarettes, Cooking, Dancing, Dating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Love, Manchester City, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Shyness, Smoking, Sweet, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: As best friends Minnie and Miyeon come home from a night of dancing and wine guzzling in Manchester, they talk about Minnie's boyfriend, Matty, their dating history in general, how to not burn chicken when grilling, and, happily delve into the effects of red wine and having children
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 3





	Mulberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite happy and a bit rude and normal (rude as in it makes Brita cackle lovingly and Americans - though very fake and cheap and dumb - think it's a wee bit uncouth) and, as it's set in Manchester, it's Manchester! I hope you enjoy it <3

"Oh, you twat." Miyeon giggled, arm in arm with Minnie as they wandered home up the Victorian-era cobblestoned street in the inner veins of old Manchester cities pattern.

"Your bloody fault." Minnie scolded her.

"I didn't say about dancing with those guys." Miyeon argued.

"And that poor guy didn't expect to suffocate in your enormous boobs when he tried to catch you as you went arse over head into the bar, you silly bitch." Minnie remarked drily, speaking of Charlie, a sweet-faced red-head who Miyeon had been dancing with.

Both young women and best of friends laughed happily.

"Oh, what a life we have." Miyeon chuckled softly.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant." Minnie lit a cigarette as they bumbled up the street, smoking it as they went. 

Minnie wore a black mini dress with black heels and a black leather jacket with smudgy black british eye-makeup with her newly cut fringe and dyed-black-again hair while Miyeon wore skinny black jeans, a dark red silk camisole blouse edged with black lace, and, had her hair curled into forties-style tumbling gorgeousness in neo-modern black high-heeled chunk boots and had pearl earrings in her ears.

Minnie suddenly stopped the two of them, looked around, and, then, looked at Miyeon.

"You fancy chicken and rice?" She asked.

"From a shop?" Miyeon checked.

"No, duckie, cooked by me." Minnie explained.

"Yeah, right, that sounds lovely, Mins." Miyeon grinned.

They eventually got to the third and rather crumbling - but attractively crumbling - floor of the Edwardian-era ex-government building where Minnie lived by herself. When they had first come to Manchester, Miyeon had insisted that Minnie move in with her, but, at that time, Miyeon had lived with her boyfriend - since dumped her and married a ugly Irish girl as his equally ugly old roman-catholic mam wanted - and three friends. There was enough people in their home then, but, Miyeon had insisted on Minnie coming, but, Minnie had insisted on her happy loneliness, until it hadn't been happy loneliness. Miyeon had found out that minnie had been lying to her about having a nice time. miyeon was under the impression that Minnie was as happy as she was - cafe's, romance, photography, restaurants, shopping, markets, rock music, cigarettes, countryside drives, mulberry wine, slow dancing, easily paid rent - all of these things, but, instead, Minnie had been miserable. She was having a hard time fitting in because she could have terrible bouts of terminal shyness, and, especially around new people, she had a terrible stutter. Little did Miyeon know that Minnie'a anxiety was so bad that she wasn't sleeping. 

Miyeon only found out when Minnie's boss called her one evening.

Minnie had passed out at her desk where she worked at a publishing company as a text translator, and, as a result, got taken to hospital even though it was only low-blood sugar that had caused her faint rather than anything else more sinister.

Miyeon had done her nut. Before her boyfriend had gone off and married his roma girl, he and his mates had come around and had done the unthinkable:

"Come on, bubby." Old boyfriend and his mates had picked up Minnie like the Queen that she was. "Let's get you a fella."

And, that night in particular, Minnie came home with the numbers of three boys, a new dress, newly done hair, a softly-focused wine brain, and, a happy, smouldered smile on her face.

Back at Minnie's home, the two girls chattered happily as Minnie chopped chicken breast on a wood board, and, Miyeon had found the casket of Mulberry wine that the man who could possibly be Minnie's future-father-in-law one day gave to her a birthday present."

"What did Mr. Gareth say was in this?" Miyeon checked with Minnie before she took a gulp of the coffee mug she had just poured.

"Nothing toxic or hallucinogenic." Minnie answered.

Miyeon laughed before having a mouthful. She hummed afterwards. "Not too bad." She shrugged before having some more.

"So, tell me about you and Matty?" Miyeon put to Minnie.

Minnie now had her heels and jacket off, and, her long black hair was pulled up in a hairband to keep it out of the way of the chicken. She padded barefoot over to the frying pan, put in the chicken, put on the pan lid, and, sat down at the dining room table with Miyeon before she answered.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Minnie told Miyeon flatly.

"Is something wrong?" Miyeon asked of the couple.

Minnie shook her head. "I just don't get it - what, like recent stuff?"

Miyeon hummed with a nod. 

"Well, he's not pervy if I'm in the bath." Minnie remarked, thinking.

Miyeon raised an eyebrow.

"You know how some guys get turned on when they see a bare of boobs floating in the water?" Minnie quipped. Miyeon snorted a laugh, before humming again, her lips back on the mug of mulberry wine. "And, I should add, they do float. If the floods hit again like with Noah's Ark or last Winter in Glouster, us ladies can use our in-built fleshy floaty things." Minnie wrapped her hands beneath her breasts and shunted them, making Miyeon cough and splutter, her eyes watering.

She had gone to swallow as Minnie spoke, and, as a result, she had Mulberry Wine in her sinuses and lungs.

Minnie slapped her back and then rushed into the kitchen to rescue to the chicken breasts before it burnt to a crisp on one side.

When Minnie came back to the dining room, Miyeon seemed relieved of her problem.

"That thump on the back cleared it but now I'm aching." Miyeon stuck a thumb over her shoulder with a happy grimace, gesturing to her spine.

"No matter about that, let me tell you about Matty and rubber duckies." Minnie rubbed her hands together and set Miyeon off again.

"God, you're fucking wicked when you've had a skinful." Miyeon tipped her head back chuckling, her hand over her mouth. Minnie got the mug of wine out of Miyeon's grasp just in case she spilt it everywhere. Miyeon iron-solid 40's spill curls glowed warmly in the gold light of the 1930's ceiling lights above the Welsh blackwood table, and, Minnie admired the hair - knowing it wouldn't look good on her - before talking again. "And, yes, we do have rubber duckies for when Matty's nephew Davey comes over and there hasn't been enough time for his bath at home."

"Aw." Miyeon smiled tenderly, her eyes illuminating prettily. "I love babies."

"You'd be a shit mum." Minnie looked her up and down, taking the piss.

"I know!" Miyeon exclaimed before the two girls cackled, knowing the other one well enough to know about the joke.

"I'll go get the rice done for the chicken, babes, back in a minute." Minnie excused herself, and, was glad she didn't have tights on.

Tights and floorboards were a accident waiting to weapon.

Slip!!!

"We never actually got around to what we were saying." Miyeon quipped to Minnie as they sat down at the dining room table and ate chicken and rice with the BBC Radio 1 playing on the little Sanyo in the kitchen by the kettle faintly in the background.

"About what?" Minnie asked.

"How Matty keeps it in his pants when you're in the tub." Miyeon reminded Minnie.

"Oh, that!" Minnie ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah!" Miyeon nodded, shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Yeah, he's so sweet." Minnie's dimples appeared as she glowed. "He'll come and sit down on the bath-mat and read me the adverts out of the sales section of the newspaper."

Miyeon looked at her. Minnie grinned.

"They're really funny!" Minnie insisted. "Like, one last week - "GAY BULL FOR SALE"."

Miyeon nearly choked on a piece of chicken breast. Minnie watched her endearingly.

"Oh my God...!" Miyeon swallowed down her food and looked at Minnie. "You have to marry him. MARRY HIM, I COMMAND YOU, MARRY HIM AT ONCE!"

Minnie laughed. "One day, babes, one day." They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, Minnie thinking how lovely she was to have Matty while Miyeon wondered where she could nab a fella like Matty.

"Want some of that plonk?" Miyeon asked, getting a fresh bottle and a mug from the kitchen for Minnie before she even asked her friend, bringing it back into the dining room.

"Yeah, that's lovely, that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos on Samhain!!!


End file.
